Yellow Spring
by JH Apotheosis
Summary: Heroes from different worlds falls through the brink of death and emerged to the otherside. Except this isn't the afterlife, and the heroes aren't quite the same as the ones we knew...


**A little something I did a few months ago...**

* * *

Shadows of dead trees dance under the silver moonlight. Caw! Caw! Caw! Went the swooping crow flying in circles around a lump in the dead woods. One crow landed next to it, spotting something shiny on the lump. The crow hopped closer…and closer… and-

"Shinra….Tensei"

Four syllables, scarcely a whisper, silent in the howling winds. The results were spectacular. A thundering crash was heard and the circling crows scattered, deserting their doomed comrade. Where a curious crow once stood was a crater, a gaping wound in the Earth created by the force of gravity.

Cerulean eyes snapped opened, concentric circles rippled outward from his pupil of royal purple. The lump shifted and sat up, now revealed to be a young man covered in a white cloak. He groaned as he struggles to sit up, blond hair drenched with sweat, gasping in pain.

* * *

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light felled the farmer, his pitchfork clattering to the ground next to his dead frame. His wife and daughter screamed, staring fearfully at the stranger they had rescued lying in the nearby woods and nursed back to health, only for their kindness to be repaid with ruthless violence.

The raven haired man, if man he was, growled as he stood up, a wand of elder in his grasp. His emerald eyes gazed around in paranoid attentiveness, before grasping his forehead in pain, the farmer's wife could only stare in fear as his fingers parted to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar, bleeding red. Grabbing her daughter they turn to run, only for an invisible force to decapitate her. The daughter screamed as her mother's head flew across the barn. She turned around in fear as the demon approached her, his wooden stick pointed at her face, uttering a single word.

"Imperio"

* * *

The blond haired young man stumbled around in the woods, growing more and more frustrated with his environment. It wasn't just that he has no idea where he is, no, that isn't really what's bothering him. What's bothering him was the Moon. The moon, if he recalled, was destroyed. Destroyed by him. So why was there a full moon hanging in the crimson sky?

And speaking of the Moon…the stars were pretty wacked, there was not a single constellation he recognized and he has perfect memory recall thanks to the Rinnegan.

He suddenly stopped as the smell of roasted venison and the light of a campfire emanated from a small clearing ahead of him. His stomach growls in hunger. The blond walked boldly ahead towards the camp.

Grumbit grunted as he thrusts into the girl bending over the log in front of him. Two other bandits, Marcus and Dolly cheered him on as they feasted on skinned rabbits they had roasted over the fire.

Today was a good day. They had raided a small caravan. The single caravan guard was too much of a coward and ran without putting up a fight. The aging father had tried to stop them, but they killed him, looted all the goods they could find and took his daughter with them.

And now they were celebrating their successful business venture.

"Yo Grumbit, hurry it up will ya? We are lonely too you know?"

That was Colin, the fourth member of their merry little band and the oldest of them all, almost middle aged.

"Ya ya, shut your trap, just because you finish prematurely doesn't mean I do!"

Marcus and Dolly howled at Grumbits little jab at Colin as the embarrassed bandit's face turned red with anger.

Marcus chuckles and decided to rub salt in the wound, "Now now, Grumbit, you can't blame Colin for being a quick-shot, he's an old man!"

Colin grumbles in anger and marches over to Grumbit, "Alright, you had your fun, get off and I'll show you how we did this shit back in my day"

The girl whimpers.

Grumbit growls and didn't slow down, "Colin, you may be the eldest of us, but I am still the _chief_, and unless you want to die, go sit back down. If you can't hold it in, use your hand, I doubt it'll make much of a difference anyway!"

Colin raises his fist- then swivels around to face the stranger who just stepped into the clearing. Marcus and Dolly got up too, even Grumbit stopped his thrusting to stare at the Man-no, the Boy.

The Boy in question had blond hair and was wrapped in a white cloak, what were disturbing however, were his eyes. They had rings in them.

"Uh Hi, may I join you for the evening?"

Marcus stepped forward, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Me? Why, that depends on who you ask. Some call me a Demon, others call me God, but you may call me…Naruto"

"Looks like we got a joker on our hands", Dolly said before whipping out a knife and rushing the blond. He tried to slit the blond's throat, only to cut nothing.

"The fuc-" Dolly's larynx was bisected with a quick slice of the blond's strange looking knife.

"Now that was just pathetic. Even the bandits in Hi no Kuni (The land of Fire) were better than you by a long shot"

Grumbit pulled himself out of the girl and draws his longsword as Marcus and Colin whipped out knives. Roaring the three charged Naruto- only for Marcus's cranium to explode, shooting brain matter into Colin's startled face before an elbow to the jaw crushed his face. Grumbit stopped and decided to run before finding that both of his legs from the knee down were gone.  
"AAAAAAAAGH!"

Screaming in fear, Grumbit crawled away, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Naruto calmly walks after Grumbit, a big smile plastered on his face, humming a foreign tune.

"Bansho Tenin!"

Grumbit was pulled back by an invisible force towards Naruto who cocked his fist back and swung it forward as Grumbit flew into range. The impact sends Grumbit's head flying high over the clearing in an arc disappearing into the woods.

Naruto turns around and smiled at the nude girl who was staring at him in horror. He bends down and picks up a roasted rabbit and gestures the girl over with it, "Don't worry kid, I won't hurt you. You hungry?" Reluctantly the girl approached him, her whole body quaking with fear. Naruto pulls off his cloak and wraps it around her body, revealing his standard Konoha Jounin vest underneath.

"What's your name?"

"L-Lyra milord"

_Nice, I killed a bunch of people, got free dinner and a cute date. Today's a good day._

* * *

The girl hurried through the Barn door, a parcel of fried bacon in her arms. She approached the raven haired man resting against the haystack.

"Sir, I brought food"

"Thank you Cassandra"

Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived, the Chosen one, the Master of Death, a member of the Golden Trio took a bite out of his bacon as he thought of his present situation. When he first woke up he killed the first thing he saw by instinct. When the other two people had tried to run he cursed one of them down by pure instinct too. It was only as he had his wand pointed at the remaining person's face, a cutting curse on the tip of his tongue, that he recognized what it was he was trying to kill, a mere muggle girl, and so, at the last second he changed his spell and Imperiused the girl instead.

Now he had his newest slave bring him food as he recovers from his most recent battle. A battle in a place far from here. He had questioned the Imperiused girl on his current location, and her answers frankly, confused the shit out of him.

"Where am I?"

"In the Village of Corinth"

"And where's that?"

"South of Lavergues"

"What the fuck is Lavergues"

"The city to the north of Cor-"

"Shut up!"

The girl became silent instantly.

Sighing, Harry asked again, "What country am I in?"

"The kingdom of Grees"

"Greece?"

"Grees"

"….alright. Listen here, uh, what's the current situation with the War?"

"The Dark Lady has taken the North Kumiyan wall"

"Who?"

"The Dark Lady"

"No, I was talking about _the_war, you know, the one where the governments of the world are trying to exterminate Wizarding kind?

Cassandra blinked a few times, "I am afraid I have never heard of such a war. The last witch-hunt of any sort was a few hundred years ago. Sorcerers are quite respected in most communities, except for the occasional Dark Lord."

Harry was silent for a long while after that. Wizards? _Respected_? He would've laughed if he didn't immediately think of the concentration camps of dead wizards and witches, their powers sealed away by magic-suppressing shackles.

Feeling tired he decided to lean back and rest. He'll find out more tomorrow. Cassandra just stood at attention.

"Cassandra, go home and sleep, but report back here tomorrow morning"

She bowed, "Yes sir"

Right before she exited the barn door however, the Boy-who-lived called after her, "And don't forget to bring me breakfast!"

* * *

The Dark Lady stood in the ruined remains of the so called unbreakable wall of North Kumiya. She took it down in only a three day siege with her army of non-human creatures. House-elves, goblins, centaurs, even the giants have all joined her cause, her noble cause of bringing equality to all non-human sentient species through the complete and utter annihilation of the human race.

She had thought that it was only wizards who were bigoted, sexist, racist gits, but she was wrong. Oh no, it was the whole of humanity. When _the incident_with her lover happened, she knew then and there, that mankind was a blight to be wiped off the face of the Earth- well, the World. She wasn't on Earth anymore. Hadn't for years now. Naturally, mankind's taint existed here too, and the various non-human sentients of this world were similarly threatened. Where she had come from, the once abundant magical forests were gone, leaving only a few left in the world, and even those were destroyed by the napalm bombs dropped by the muggles. She remembered the burning of the forbidden forest well. The few non-human magical species were already dying out even before the war, but now it was all but certain. They would follow the demise of the wizards, or at least, exchange one master for another. She would not allow that to happen here. These barely industrialized humans would never be allowed to pull off what they did on her Earth.

_POP!_ A small house elf apparated to her side.

"Great dark Lady Ma'am, Stinky Goblin Toothrot have the enemy soldiers who survived gathered by the gate as you commanded".

Her smile of glee would've had battled-hardened veterans quaking in terror if they could see it, "Thank you Chilly. Go tell Toothrot I'll be right over to administer _justice_"

"Chilly will do so right away great dark lady ma'am!"

* * *

Naruto got lucky.

He expected Lyra to be traumatized by her rape experience, but apparently she wanted "to wash away the filth" and "let her _first_time be with someone she trusts", as if anyone in their right mind back home would trust him with anything besides making sure people get killed and stayed dead. Well, who was he to complain? If the lady wants, the lady gets. Besides, it's been a long while since he put Jiraiya's secret nimble lotus eighteen strokes technique to good use.

There was a time, when he considered being chaste for Sakura, but that was a moot point now. She was dead. Hinata was dead. In fact, any women he was close to was dead. Yup, chastity? For who? For What? He decided to use the good looks he inherited from his old man to honour the pervert sage and gave him something to write about in heaven, if ninjas even go to heaven. Naruto was convinced ninjas go to hell.

That might also be the reason why he took up drinking, but he liked to think he was honouring Tsunade Baa-chan.

* * *

Under the veil of darkness, a platoon of soldiers marched towards the village, their steel armours gleamed under the moonlight and their pikes pierced the heavens. These were deserters from the Greesian military. When the men had heard that their platoon was to be removed from border patrol and transferred to the frontlines to stand against the Dark Lady, the entire platoon had deserted and became rogue soldiers. No better than bandits with better equipment and training. They knew that everyone in the front lines was cannon fodder, Grees was buying time with lives.

This village was their target. They would rape and pillage, and then burn the whole thing to the ground. Their last batch of women were dead, life as a camp followers was hard even in the army proper, let alone as slaves of criminals.

Had they known who was sleeping in the innocuous barn on one of the farms next to the village, they would've wished they were fighting in the front lines instead.

* * *

Harry Potter's eyes snapped open to the sound of distant screaming. Getting up and brushing the hay off of his robes he calmly walked outside to see the neighbouring farms lit on fire and the nearby village up in smokes. What the fuck is going? He turns his head to see several men drag a beaten Cassandra out of her house and threw her on the ground. One them jumped on her and began to tear her clothes away, a lecherous grin on his face.

Normally, Harry could care less about muggles, especially conflicts between muggles, because frankly, the world would be a better place if the muggles killed each other. But he did slew the girl's parents, he owed her one and she was _his_ slave under the imperious curse, she belonged to him, not them, and therefore, he's responsible for her well-being. Besides, McGonagall would be majorly pissed at him if didn't try to preserve the virtue of a helpless little girl. That old cat had _morals_, and expected him to have one too. He told her to fuck off, and then got himself turned into a bouncing rat. That was a humiliating day, Ron took a photo too- He stopped his thoughts as sudden rage and anguish rose in him.

"Reducto!"

The man on top of Cassandra was blasted away, a chunk of his back missing. The other soldiers spun around and aimed their pikes at Harry. Harry was pissed. Pikes? They think that he, _the_ Harry freakin' Potter, the Boy-who-lived, the Chosen One, the _Master_ of Death, the protégé of Albus fuckin' Dumbledore and a member of _the_ Golden Trio could be taken down with _pikes_? These muggles were about to get a lesson in suffering second only to the pain one experiences in Snape's potion classes.

* * *

The hot afternoon sun beat down on their backs.

Naruto and Lyra had been traversing the woods for a while now, not sure where they were going. It had been a three days since Naruto rescued Lyra. The girl had clung to Naruto like a lifeline, never leaving his side for even a moment. A small sack of whatever of her father's valuables they could recover from the Bandit camp hung on her back.

Naruto suddenly halts, stopping Lyra in her tracks.

"N-naruto, what is it?"

"Do you hear that? No wait, silly me, you aren't Shinobi. There is the sound of battle a few miles ahead. I am going to scout ahead and see what's going on. You stay here and don't move understand?"

Lyra suddenly looks frightened, "What! No you can't leave me! What if…what if someone comes and catches me, what if they-"

A single finger on her lips silenced her.

"Shush, it'll be alright. I promise I'll be back in no time, and I never break my promise. That's my Nindo! (ninja way) In fact, I won't be leaving you at all. Sort of."

Lyra was confused, "Huh, what do you mea-"

What Naruto did next made her speechless. He made a cross shaped hand-seal and yelled, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone technique)"

There was a puff of smoke which cleared away to reveal _another_Naruto right next to the first. Lyra felt her jaw went slack as her eyes widened.

Naruto grins, "This guy here is my clone…he's sort of me, yet not me at the same time. Anyway, he'll stay with you and protect you alright?"

Lyra nodded her head a few times quickly, now feeling more secure that Naruto wouldn't be leaving her alone…not completely anyway. If she was raped again she didn't think she would survive. Feeling suicidal was an understatement.

"Okay, bye", turning to his clone he barked, "Keep her safe!"

"You got it boss!"the Clone responded enthusiastically.

Then Naruto disappeared in a Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique), appearing on a distant tree branch before hurtling through the woods at superhuman speed.

* * *

The Dark Lady watched her Goblin Warriors tear through the Greesian flanks on top of a hill that crested the battlefield. And to think that back on Earth these guys were bankers, what a sad use of resources! If the Wizards and the non-human magical beings had cooperated together to resist the muggles, it was conceivable they could've actually overcome the muggles. Dragons to counter their airforce, giants against their tanks, centaurs against their snipers, the Merfolk and Krakens against their navy. Not that these ideas weren't implemented, they just weren't implemented together, in a unified, networked force, making it child's play for the muggles to exterminate them.

Not here, nope, she was using her pieces right. Giants were breaking their line, shielding the more vulnerable species behind them from archers. House elves apparated (if you can call that apparition) around the battle field, relaying orders bewteen the chain of command and occasionally assassinating enemy officers. Centaurs put the best Mongol Archers to shame, they move across the battlefield, range and mobility being used in perfect concert to bring chaos to the enemy lines.

"Enemy Sorcery! Look out!"

The Dark Lady looked up and saw the iron apparatus hung in the sky, the three triangular prisms rotated in the clouds, sparks of lighting jumping between them.

Behind the enemy lines, in the very back, she can _taste _the magic of the Greesian Sorcerors being weaved, their spell charging up the Tri-Bolter to unleash hell on her army.

_Let them try_

The Tri-Bolter stops rotating and stood silent for a moment, and only for a moment, before a bolt of lightning was fired, striking down a giant and nearby soldiers on both sides. The Tri-Bolter fired again and again, unleashing streams of lightning bolts across the battlefield.

A stray bolt hurls itself at her but she swats it aside with a wave of her wand. Seemingly detecting the magic, the Tri-Bolter begins firing at the Dark Lady instead, torrents of electric death streaming towards her.

She swats each one aside in a relaxed and casual matter. As if to say, "Fuck you, you can do better than this" to the Greesian sorcerers. After swatting aside the last bolt, she decided it was time end this.

"That's not how you use lighting spells; _this _is how you use lighting spells!"

She raised her wand to the sky and fired a stream of continuous electricity into the clouds. Immediately the sky darkens and rumbles can be heard across the heavens as sparks jumped between clouds. The traversing waves of jumping sparks suddenly coalesced together and hurl itself down as a massive bolt of lightning, right into the middle of the Greesian ranks, creating a crater and reducing everything nearby to ashes. That wasn't the end of it, the electric wave spread, the sparks leaping across the battlefield electrocuting Greesian soldiers as it passes by, right towards the enemy Sorcerers.

She watches in glee, a huge smile plastered on her face as the wave of blue death approaches her magic-using counterparts. And right before the small group of a dozen sorcerers would've been killed-a wave of wind intercepted the lighting and cancelled it out due to its insulating nature.

The Dark Lady gasped in surprise and searches the battlefield, looking for the Sorcerer who had casted that spell…only to see a man in a strange green vest that reminded her strongly of muggle military uniforms running across the battlefield at superhuman speed. She watched in disbelief as he somersaulted over a giant, and took its head off with sheer physical strength.

"Chilly!"

_POP!_Instantly her House elf appeared.

"Yes great dark lady ma'am? How can Chilly help you?"

"Relay the order to kill that strangely clothed man running across the battlefield to every field commander!"

"Yes great dark Lady ma'am!"

_POP!_

Naruto was kicking ass. He took down a squad of ugly green monsters before slicing the leg off one of the giants. He felt the approach of a wave of arrows and raises both hands to the sky shouting "Shinra Tensei!"

Instantly the arrows were repelled, blasting away from him.

He noticed that the monsters were now focusing more and more on him. Not just the nearby ones, but _everyone_ , they were coordinating their movements, flanking him, trying to restrict his mobility.

When he had fist chanced upon the battlefield, he saw _waves _of humanity being cut down by some freakish Raiton Jutsu (Lighting Release Technique). He saw the lighting reaching for a group of important looking people near the back of the army and with flick of his hand send a Fuuton jutsu to intercept it. Taking a closer look at the enemy, he saw that they were…well…they were monsters. Freakish looking monsters. He briefly wondered if they were man-made before rushing into the battlefield.

Naruto snapped out of his reminisce when he heard a _POP!_Spinning around he intercepted the knife of a long-eared pale-skinned monster midget with his kunai before taking off its head with a single swipe.

_POP! POP! POP!_

In quick succession he dodged the strikes of three of the midget assassins and repelled them all with a quick, "Shinra Tensei!" as they flew away from him, he let loose blades of wind that decapitated all three before their bodies hit the ground.

A horde of enemies were charging towards him, including what looked like Centaurs…well ugly centaurs. They certainly weren't the kind of shit he saw in his Mangas.

Drawing in a deep breath, he muttered, "Katon: Karyū Endan! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)" and breathes out streams of fire in three directions, burning down the charging horde in a millisecond.

A wave of water crashed down and extinguishes his jutsu. Eyes widening in surprise, Naruto spun around, barely missing a bolt of green light that flew right by him. The light felt sickly and he swore he felt the Kyuubi shudder in fear.

The shinobi that fired that green light at him was a woman wearing a black cloak, a hood obscured her face. Naruto couldn't help but check out her curves. He blames Jiraiya, he really does.

The woman had a wooden stick in her that she waved, suddenly the ground below him exploded as he leapt high into the air based on reflex alone. _Impossible! I didn't even feel any chakra in that jutsu! And without hand seals too! Is it some sort of Kekkai Genkai or does it have something to do with that stick in her hand?_

In midair, Naruto pointed his palms towards her and yelled out, "Shinra Tensei!"

A crater instantly appeared, burying the woman underneath tons of earth. Naruto landed back on the ground at the edge of the crater. The center of the crater bursts open as the woman jumps out, cloaks billowing behind her with a bubble of blue energy encasing her.

The Dark Lady was pissed, whatever that spell the blond used was, it had nearly killed her if she hadn't instinctively threw up a Protego Sphere Charm. She blasted through the soil and levitated herself out. Dropping her shield, she pointed her stick at him and bellows out, "Fiendfyre!" hurling a tremendous wave of fire towards the blond wizard.

"Shinra Tensei!"

The rolling inferno in front of Naruto was immediately dispersed. The woman looked pissed beyond measure and landed near him on the edge of the crater. Naruto got into a stance, ready to blast her to hell-

"Who are you Wizard?"the women asked him.

"Huh? Wizard? What in Kyuubi's furry ass is that?"

The woman paused, "You don't know what a wizard is, yet you cast spells?"

"Cast spells? You mean my Justus? I am a Ninja, it's what I do, aren't you a ninja?"

The Dark Lady's brain came crashing down. First the "man" turned out to be a little more than a boy, and Jutsu? Ninja? Those were Japanese terms. Was this man a Japanese wizard? But no wizard…no human can move like he did.

" Are you from Earth?"

"Earth? No I am not from the Land of Earth, I came from the Land of Fire, I am a Shinobi of Konohagakure, although I am not sure if have ever even heard of that, because I am pretty sure this isn't my world"

So this man was not from here, but also not from Earth, but an entirely, different third world. With ninjas and superhuman feats instead of magic. The Dark Lady pinched her nose as she felt a headache coming on.

Naruto noticed that the monsters had surrounded him now, but refrained from attacking him, presumably because he was talking to their commander. She must be a high ranking ninja then.

"Alright, listen here kid, I am not from this world either, and I am not a ninja, I am a Witch. I use _magic_, you know, to break the laws of physics at whim, although apparently you can too. The point I am trying to make is, this is not your war, stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours"

"You consort with monsters"

The Dark Lady suddenly became stiff before her shoulders started shaking with rage, "Listen here you dumb blond! You don't know shit about these people, about what they have to go through. The pain and suffering of discrimination! Just because they aren't human!"

Naruto felt like he had been slapped. _Shit_! He had rushed into battle and automatically took one side based on nothing more than outward appearances. He knew perfectly well the pain of loneliness, of being hated and despised for something beyond his control. Immediately he dropped on his knees, hands clasped together above his head in a gesture of forgiveness.

"I apologize! I am an idiot!"

The Dark Lady's face twitched, "Leave now!"

The blond immediately jumps to his feet, "Wait! I can help you! What do you need done?"

"Kill every human"

Naruto's smile slipped off his face, "Wait, what…you want me to kill _all _of these soldiers?"

"No, I want to kill _every_ _human_", the woman said, slowly, as if to an idiot (that might not be far from the truth).

And then Naruto understood. Genocide. She's talking about genocide. She wants to annihilate mankind.

Quietly, very quietly, Naruto whispers "Aren't you human too?"

"I have rejected my humanity, my spirit is with these people, _my _people"

Naruto sighs and looks up, his rippled eyes cold, "I see…in that case…SHINRA TENSEI!"

The Dark Lady was prepared for this and struck at the same time unleashing several bolts of red energy at the Blond.

Naruto's agility allowed him to duck the bolts of energy, but the Dark Lady was not so lucky, his Shinra Tensei blasted her into the air. She hurls through the sky before her momentum began to falter, but a quick, "Wingardium Leviosa!" halted her decent and allowed her to gently levitate in the sky.

The turbulent flight had knocked her hood back, revealing waves of curly brunette hair that framed her gorgeous face. Her brown eyes gazed at Naruto coldly.

"I shall teach you to not to mess with me you dumb blond! I am the Dark Lady, the champion of the weak and the oppressed; I am the brightest witch of my generation, and possibly for all time…I am Hermione Granger of the Golden Trio".

And with that she slashed the air in front of her, incanting, "Avada Kedavra Maxima!"

A dozen bolts of green light were suddenly hurtling straight at Naruto.

The Kyuubi roared in Naruto's mind, _**Get away gaki! Don't let that light touch you!**_

* * *

"Come at me bitches!"

Harry Potter hadn't felt this alive since forever. He was somewhere else. In a new world. A world of primitives. There was no tanks here, no airplanes that drop death on you, no nuclear weapons like the one that destroyed Hogwarts. No siree, there was just idiots with a deathwish armed with pikes.

"Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!"

Green bolts of light felled one soldier after the other, yet the idiots kept on rushing him, trying to impale him with their pikes. Several charged at the same time, hoping at least one of them would get him before he killed them with the killing curse.

"Hahahaha! Nice try, but…" He waves his wand and transfigures their pikes into large serpents that immediately wrapped around them.

"_Kill! Kill them all!" _He hissed in Parseltongue and immediately the serpents struck, their deadly venom rendered their victims dead in mere moments.

"Fiendfyre!"

Every farm in the village exploded in fire. Harry briefly thought maybe he should've put out the fire instead of starting more, but then, he decided that it was probably too late anyway and poured even more magic into the spell, all the while laughing like a maniac. Well, if some villagers got caught in his spell….too bad, a necessary sacrifice in order to wipe out the soldiers that were attacking the villagers…he was pretty sure there was a paradox in there somewhere…pah, whatever.

All this time, Cassandra stood nearby, a smile plastered on her face and the tattered remains of her clothes hung off her petite frame. Her eyes were glazed over and milky.

"Cassandra! Isn't this glorious!"

"Yes sir, it sure is"

Harry howls and sends a reducto that went right through the chest of a Pikeman, " Remember, remember, the day that Harry Potter of the Golden Trio kicked your ass!"

* * *

Naruto's speed allowed him to dodge the killing curses one after the other, which, frankly, travels much much slower than the speed of light, it doesn't even hold a candle to the speed of sound.

Hermione decided it was time to bring this to a new level of play.  
"Emanatio Avatara!"

Immedietly Hermione split into two seperate Hermiones and both flew apart to begin firing killing curses at the blond.

When Naruto saw this he started to laugh as he dodged the killing curses. "So you can create clones! I can create clones too!"

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Immediately there was a thousand Narutos running all over the battlefield.

High in the sky, both Hermiones felt their jaw drop

"No way he has enough magic to pull that off!" One Hermione commented.

"Fūton: Hanachiri Mai! (Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance)" Naruto created a spiralling torrent of wind petals that reached high into the sky and struck down one of the Hermiones. He was expecting the clone to disperse, except it didn't. The very much alive, but slightly battered Hermione halted her fall, scowls angrily at him and send a blast of fiendfyre down at him.

Naruto thought he hit the wrong one and his next attack, a bolt of lightning hit the other Hermione who screamed in pain, but didn't died or disperse.

_I don't think that's a clone, whatever she did, it was no doppleganger_ Naruto thought as he used Shinra Tensei to repell the fire that Hermione just shot at him. He moves too fast for the green light that Kyuubi is terrified of to hit him, his wind jutsus counters her lighting jutsus, or whatever it is she's doing, and his gravity manipulation using Shinra Tensei easily disperses her fire jutsus.

Hermione's bushy hair is now stiff, getting electrocuted by a bolt of lightning wasn't fun, normally she would just swat bolts of lightning aside, but it moved too fast for her to react, this blond actually _accelerated _the bolt at the last second, throwing the timing of her counter-curse off. Fortunately it wasn't lethal to her, something as minor as lighting cannot kill her. She wasn't even sure if the killing curse could kill her, not that she wants to find out, she was positive there would be dire consequences of being hit by one, regardless of whether she survived it or not. Nope, Harry was the guy who regularly gets hit by killing curses without batting an eye. That guy was practically immune to it. Come to think of it, he always did seem to be nuttier each time he comes back from the dead.

Although no one else can see it, she can feel the burn of the intricate magical tattoo that was glowing blue for sure on her back. Harry had inscribed that tattoo himself, using whatever obscure death magic that the Master of Death knows. She's partially immune to death, unlike Harry, who literally cannot die.

* * *

**And that's all for now :P I am not quite sure if I am going to continue this, I am new to this fanfiction business, so I am just testing the waters for now.**


End file.
